


Don't Go Into Space With Strangers

by Sinner_Writes



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blame the Discord, Blow Jobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fear Play, Kinda, M/M, Mind Break, Oral Sex, Other, Oviposition, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, What the fuck did I just write, Wound Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_Writes/pseuds/Sinner_Writes
Summary: The last survivor runs for his life.Though once he's caught, he realizes that maybe it was better to be killed.
Relationships: Purple/White
Comments: 77
Kudos: 941





	Don't Go Into Space With Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I want to deeply apologize.
> 
> Second off, I know I'm going to Hell.
> 
> Finally, I want to remind you that you're reading this, so I'll see you motherfuckers there.

White is running.

He’s running, and there’s a goddamn alien hot on his tail. An incredibly murderous alien that snuck onto their ship and killed over half of the crew until there was nobody left to investigate.

The purple bastard had slinked around, convincing them to turn on each other to the point of no trust. And they had fallen for it -- After all, nobody had  _ seen _ it kill anyone, and it was never in the area with the bodies. There was no way that a human could move that fast.

But then, they caught it in the vents.

And that part was where they realized that Purple wasn't human.

It was also where they lost Red.

Himself, Blue, and Red had been walking in a group for safety -- unlikely that the imposter would attack one when they would have been outnumbered, right? It seemed like the safest option at the time. And who knows, maybe it was -- there were more of them to witness when the vent rattled, and two survivors to watch as Red was impaled by some long appendage.

Purple -- who they had sworn was back in the main room -- had tilted his head in a sort of grin before all but melting through the grate. The remaining two crewmates had avoided any sort of ventilation from then on.

But even that wasn’t enough, because the lights had gone down, and when he reached for Blue, the poor girl was  _ ripped out of his grasp- _

And then it was just him.

Alone, with nothing but a monster and a collection of scattered corpses.

But right now, he needed to stay alive -- he had to do it for all of them. There was only so long before the ship reached its destination (with more people, _ more possible victims,  _ but he pushes away that thought), and then he would get himself to a therapist and never set foot near another space shuttle ever again.

For now, though, every sound, every shadow, could have been that abomination.

But he had to stay calm -- He just had to stay alive until-

There are two sets of footsteps.

And, against all rational thoughts, White freezes. Stupid, stupid, stupid-!

He feels a presence right behind him.

“I found y-”

White swings his fist, landing the hit with a squelching noise. Did it affect anything? He doesn’t know, because as soon as he realizes what he just did, he bolts.

Unfortunately for him, the abomination seems to know that there’s no point in hiding its true ability anymore, and before he knows it, the monster is tackling him to the ground.

The scuffle is brief, and White wishes that he had been able to hold out for just a little bit longer. But the alien is so much stronger than he is, and pins him down with ease.

This is it. This is the end.

Under his helmet, White closes his eyes and braces for the inevitable.

“Cute,” says the imposter, barely audible. “You’re pretty when you give in.”

“Just do it, you freak,” White snarls.

“Freak?” The monster repeats this with a bit of a laugh. “I think I’m rather attractive. But then again, you haven’t seen me in my own skin, have you? Here, let’s fix that!”

And with an inhuman giggle, the purple “suit” just melts away to reveal the monster’s true form.

(If there was even a single shred of doubt about Purple being an alien before, this completely eliminates it. The creature straddling him is completely purple, with its only “facial feature” being a large, black-sclerad eye with a white pupil. It has two boney fins where ears should be, meaning it was probably aquatic in its natural habitat -- Then why was it on land? Regardless, this theory is further backed up by an antenna that heavily resembles that of an anglerfish, complete with a bulb on the end. Behind it, White can barely make out a large, tentacle-like tail, suckers and all. Finally -- and maybe worst of all -- is the large, gaping mouth in the center of its stomach. A mouth that doesn’t seem to need to move for it to talk.)

“See? Perfect form. You’re rather lucky, don’t you think? And you….” The alien shifts to hold him down with only one hand. The other starts moving towards his head. Decapitation? A snapped neck?

No -- the monster removes his helmet -- his only form of security against this thing. It carelessly tosses the headpiece aside.

“I was hoping you would be the last one standing. I caught a glimpse or two, and you’re  _ by far _ the most pleasing to look at.”

White’s train of thought does a record scratch. Most pleasing to… What? He starts struggling again, because a horrible realization brings itself to the forefront of his mind.

This thing isn’t going to kill him immediately, is it?

Purple holds him down like it’s nothing.

“Such a strong fighter,” the monster sighs in a tone that almost sounds like adoration. It trails a horrid, deadly, three fingered hand over his chest. “Even like this, you still fight? Yes, you’ll do perfectly.” There’s a tinge of barely-hidden excitement in its voice, and White wants to throw it as far away as he can.

But of course, he’s being held down by this thing, and no matter how much he struggles, he just can't get away.

“What the fuck are you going to  _ do? _ ” And White knows -- he fucking knows -- that there’s fear in his voice, that it cracks at the end as he keeps himself from breaking down. But what’s the point in hiding it? If not in his voice, the fear is evident on his face, no doubt. Because what else is there to feel? He’s at the complete mercy of a monster.

Something wet runs down his cheek.

“I’ll take  _ good care _ of you. At least, you’ll be in better shape than the rest! Don’t worry,  _ you’ll love it. _ ”

Somehow, White doesn’t believe him.

And before he knows it, there’s a flash of movement and an white-hot pain in his lower gut.

The alien’s eye squints in glee at his scream.

“Oh, you’re so perfect for this! Look at that hole, nice and deep!” The fucker actually  _ giggles, _ and if White weren’t currently worried about bleeding out, he would try to shove him off again.

As it is, he just grits his teeth and tries not to cry.

“Aww, does it hurt? Here,  _ let me fix that. _ ” He’s very clearly being taunted, but the pain is distracting him from trying to figure out what the hell the other means until that huge fucking mouth is  _ directly in front of his face. _ It opens, and White genuinely thinks his head is going to be bitten off before a fucking  _ tounge  _ comes out and presses itself against his lips.

“Now, be a good boy and open up, okay?” When White refuses, the other lets out a fake sigh. “Why must you be difficult?”

Something -- The tail? -- suddenly presses up and  _ digs _ into the wound on his stomach and White fucking  _ screams _ in pain. The alien takes advantage of this to shove its tongue into his mouth and down his throat, and  _ holy shit he’s going to suffocate. _

“You look adorable like that,” is the expected response, and White wants to bite down on this fucking tounge, except he’s suddenly feeling very,  _ very _ lightheaded.

And that blood seems to be going somewhere else.

Why… Why the hell is he getting turned on over this? He’s about to be fucking  _ murdered _ , for God’s sake! Unless… It was something that the imposter did to him.

Was there something in its saliva? There had to be. An aphrodisiac? But that would mean…

This thing…

This thing was going to try and mate with him.

White yanks his head back away from the tongue and tries to break away one last time. Except this time, he’s not stopped by being pinned down.

No, this time, he’s stopped by a hand slipping into the torn fabric around his stomach to grip his dick, and the forcefulness of it sends shivers down his spine.

“No,” he gives a shaky moan. “Don’t…”

“Aww, why not? You look so eager.” The clawed hand gently strokes him, and if he had any less willpower, he’d start begging for more. But this thing killed his entire fucking crew, and he’d be damned if he was going to give in. “Do you need a little more persuasion?”

The monster adjusts so that its chin is on his chest, single eye staring at him in a mixture of lust and amusement. White is so preoccupied with it that he doesn’t even notice where its mouth is.

At least, not until the tongue is wrapped around his cock.

He lets out a noise.   
  
“There we go. That feels good, doesn’t it?” White manages to muster up a weak glare before the tongue starts moving up and down, and his head falls back with a loud moan. No, no, no, this is all  _ wrong _ .

White wants to fight, he  _ has _ to fight. For himself. For  _ all of them. _ But that tongue on his dick feels so good, and right now, as his head goes fuzzy, he just wants to enjoy it.

But right as he’s about to climax, the tongue stops. It unwraps itself, gives a long,  _ painful _ lick to his near-forgotten stomach wound, and retracts.

The alien sits up and straddles him again.

“So good,” It hums, stroking its own crotch. Does this thing even have genitals? As if to answer his question, a tentacle-like phallus emerges from it -- him? “But now it’s my turn, so hold still, okay?” The tip looks like it has a hook of some sort, and White shudders. He’s not even  _ lubed. _

But then this batshit sadist pulls a fast one and shoves his own dick  _ into his fucking stomach. _

White almost deafens himself with the sound of his own scream.

The adrenaline rush gives him a moment of clarity of how this is  _ not right, how did he let it get this far _ before the aphrodisiacs kick back in, and his scream of pain slowly tapers off into a moan.

This… This is nice, right? It hurts, but it feels good.

Purple laughs.

“You look like you’re in a happy place,” he teases, and White can only whimper. “Here, let’s get you going a bit more!” He wiggles a bit, moving the dick inside his gaping wound, and receives a moan in response. “Good boy.” Then he starts thrusting.

White screeches, both from pleasure and the pain of having a wound repeatedly violated in this manner. It’s horrifying, and if he were in a right state of mind, he’d probably die of disgust and shame, but with the aphrodisiacs pumping through his system, it’s the best fucking thing he’s ever felt. The cock has to be so deep inside him now, and he doesn’t care if it kills him, because he just needs more, more,  _ more- _

His own climax hits, covering the two of them. But as the other stops, White notices that it seems to… sink into his skin.

“Perfect!”

White struggles to lift his head to ask what that meant, only to let out a sharp gasp as something seems to pass through the other’s cock.

That “something” is then dumped into his open wound before being followed by another “something”. And another. Right now, White has just enough thought in his mind to come to the worst realization he's had this entire trip (which is saying a lot).

That wasn't a dick. It was an ovipositor.

And now the alien is laying eggs in him.

White wants to struggle -- the aphrodisiacs seem to be wearing off, although the stomach wound still remains numb.

But so does the rest of his body.

He can't move -- Whatever this fucker did to him has made his body completely limp, and all he can do is watch. Was it a side effect of the saliva? If this was how they mated, it would make sense that the host would need to be immobilized. Was the saliva just cutting off his vitals? Or would he die when the eggs hatched?

He didn't know, and that was the most terrifying part of all.

For now, all he can do is quietly whimper as the alien unloads into him.

“So good,” it praises, stroking near the gash. “You're doing so well.” He says it like it's something to be proud of. Like it's something that White  _ chose _ to do, and not something that was forced into him.

It feels like an eternity before the alien finally pulls out of his stomach wound. An eternity of soft touches and approving whispers that make White want to pull away and vomit. But finally, it ends. How many eggs were laid in him? He has no idea, and he doesn't want to find out.

He still can't move.

The alien, however, seems to expect this, because it stands up and pulls White into a sickeningly gentle bridal carry.

“Good boy.” It hums, and at this point, White has honestly just given up. He doesn't care what happens to him anymore. “We'll get you somewhere comfortable and I'll pamper you until they hatch. And then?”

White catches a glimpse of the eye squinted in glee as he hangs limply from the thing's arms.

“Then, we'll wait until next season and do it all again!”

**Author's Note:**

> I've started calling the bastard imposter Moxie. No idea why.


End file.
